The Sun and Moon
by Harmony's Whispers
Summary: In which Victor is a passionate, burning sun while Yuri is a supportive, welcoming moon who completes each other.


My first VikYuri story, so please be nice! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Through the lens of his glasses, Yuri gazed upon the beautiful night sky with millions of bright stars lighting up his view. The Japanese male sighed; the stars felt so close yet so far at the same time, just like _him_. Although they are lovers, Yuri couldn't help but run after _him_ all the time, one way or another, and even now, his goal of wanting to reach _his_ caliber still doesn't change.

Yuri sighed yet again.

He then rest his chin on his arms, which was spreading comfortably against the window sill and he tilted his head, closing his eyes as a nice breeze greeted him.

Yuri gasped as suddenly, a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Victor? I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nope~" Victor popped his lips at the syllable, and embrace his lover tightly. "Why are you still up, hmm, Yuri? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'm just stargazing, don't mind me, Victor," Yuri patted Victor's hand, urging him to go back to sleep.

A sly look crossed his features, "Were you thinking of me when stargazing?"

"Eh, not really," he replied nervously; how can Victor hit the nail on the head every time was a mystery Yuri will never find the answer to.

Victor's smile dropped. "Am I not enchanting as the star?" The elder pouted and crossed his arms, back facing Yuri, though Yuri knew his lover was only teasing him.

"You are beautiful in your own right," Yuri nuzzled his head against Victor's neck, "but, I think you're more like the sun instead of a star." Yuri nodded at his answer and pictured that burning hot sun, comparing it to Victor.

"The sun?" Victor was honestly not expecting that answer.

"Yeah, just like the sun's passionate aura that draws people to it, I can never look away from you either. Something about you is just..." Yuri paused to find the right word, "just so special and unique that I will always find myself watching you perform your best on the rink. Even standing near that icy stage, I can feel my whole body burning with desire as I watch you leap and twirl on that stage. You're just _so_ amazing and beautiful like the sun."

"Yu... ri..." Victor blushed and looked away. He had no idea that Yuri feels like this way.

After Victor didn't respond for a while, Yuri nudged his lover, "Say something, Victor! It's so embarrassing for me after that cheesy speech if you keep silent."

"Well," Victor coughed into his fist, "I think you glow elegantly just like the moon."

Taking Yuri's hand, Victor pointed toward the moon and continued, "Sometimes people don't notice, but the moon is always watching over everyone. And just like that, you're always following and supporting me, whether it's watching me practice or performing on stage, you're always there. Though I never say it, I really do appreciate you standing by my side unconditionally."

Victor held up Yuri's hand and stared at the ring resting on Yuri's ring finger, "And somehow you always manage to surprise me, bringing me so much happiness in my life." Victor chuckled, "I can still remember the day you gave me a golden ring and proposed to me in public," a fond smile danced on his lips. "And so I promise you that I'll _always_ come back to you because your _moonlight,_ your powerful and welcoming glow, will lead me to you." He finished with a kiss on Yuri's ring.

"No, Victor," Yuri shake his head, and pulled away his hand. "I'm not as great as you make me be. There's so many moments in my life when I wish the ground can swallow me up so no one will see my worst moments; there's so many times that I just hate my life. Victor, I can be a really negative person and I really aren't fit to be-"

Whatever Yuri wanted to say was silenced when moist lips met his own. Black eyes locked with blue ones in what seems like eternity before the two reluctantly pulled apart. "Those days are so far away now and you _never_ \- never - need to worry about it anymore; but even if it does happen again, I, _your_ sun, will be there for you, _my_ moon."

Yuri take few more minutes to process Victor's message before he finally smiled, "Now who's the cheesy one?"


End file.
